cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darker Tomorrow Wars
=The Darker Tomorrow Wars= On 12/9/2006, the Darker Tomorrow alliance attacked Templuria, beginning the Darker Tomorrow Wars. The initial attacks causd 119 soldier casulties, plunging Templuria into near chaos. The attackers were New Artemis, Domine Megas, and the Lionskull Empire. Six battles were held on Templurian soil, the most ever in a Templurian war up until the Templurian War of Prominence. The first attacks to occur were by the Lionskull Empire right after the update. They caused the most damage, weakening Templuria for the next two armies. Domine Megas and New Artemis struck with amazing stragegy, taking many miles of land from Templuria and annihilating the majority of it's tanks. Templuria was thrown into anarchy for the second time in it's history and pleaded for help with the NPO. The NPO awarded several sets of aid and many nations lended troops to take out the Darker Tomorrow allies. The coalition of troops attacked every nation in the alliance and threw them into anarchy. The Darker Tomorrow aiders foolishly left their ability to wage war on and were forced out of action quickly before they had a chance to send aid to their clanmates. With help from Templuria, the NPO soldiers crushed the alliance and demanded it's disbanding. The Darker Tomorrow Dissolusion Act was agreed to, ending the wars and finally quelling the Templurian-New Artemisian Conflict. NPO Coalition attacks on the Lionskull Empire The first NPO strikes were carried out on the Lionskull Empire. The Lionskull jets were shot out of the sky while bombers rained hell on the land. Ground attacks wiped out enemy soldiers and NPO mortar struck the Lionskull cities for days, however the country still stood strong. Taking down the Lionskull Empire was possibly the hardest front of the war. The nation had three capitals, which were Fogblood, Thornwall and Blackrose. The Empire also had the most capible army in the Darker Tomorrow alliance. It managed to stike it's foes and defend it's homeland. Thornwall Falls howitizer firing into Thornwall.]] The first capital to fall was Thornwall. NPO Coalition forces attacked the city in the early morning, while their enemy's guard was weakest. NPO tanks blasted through the small soldier force defending the city. The soldiers that endured retreated and seeked shelter in the city. The next day, the coalition of NPO nations marched soldiers into Thornwall. The soldiers met fierce resistance from remaining defenders inside the city, but eventually the city fell to the invaders. Taking Fogblood The second capital to be conquered would be Fogblood. Templurian troops alone attacked this area and were forced to use a large tank assault. The few remaining bombers crushed the bulk of enemy tanks in the Templurian occupied area outside the city. Templuria lost over half of it's deployed tanks before they could even launch an attack. The first assault on the city was a disaster. Templurian forces were unable to gain any ground and lost over fifty soldiers and a tank. In the second battle, Templurian forces were able to pierce the defensive forces outside and enter the city, however the majority of the city remained unconquered. A third and even fourth ground attack proved futile on Templuria's part, and only succeeded in decreasing their own force. The Templurians were running out of time and losing their war against Lionskull. Each day the Templurian army grew weaker. A bombing strike managed to narrow down the number of Lionskull tanks and in the fifth battle, Templurian troops managed to crush the defending force in the city and completely take it. But the victory was not without huge losses. Templuria lost 87 soldiers in that one battle, which would prove to be the bloodiest battle in the whole war. The Invasion of Blackrose Long after Both New Artemis, Domine Megas, and the rest of the alliance has surrendered, Lionskull continued it's fight. It's last capital, Blackrose, was surrounded on all sides by combined NPO and Templurian troops, but the city still did not give in. On the first day of attacks there were six ground attacks, six bombing runs, and six cruise missile strikes. The city was heavily damaged, but still fought back. Combined NPO and Templurian casulties on the first attacks were high. They caused a total of 428 soldier deaths and 25 tanks were destroyed. On the second day, attacks were continued on the city with even more ferocity. While the actual Lionskull casulties are unknown, immense damage crashed through their armed forces. On the last day of the war, the Lionskull Empire was left with negative twelve soldiers and almost no infrastracture or technology. Unlike all the other members of the alliance, Lionskull did not surrender to NPO, but payed the ultimate price for doing so. The nation was 'deleted' several weeks after the war for inactivity. NPO and Templurian Attacks on New Artemis Category:Templuria Category:Wars